


Complicated

by FerAmayaSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerAmayaSnape/pseuds/FerAmayaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock puede portarse como un niño cuando John no le presta atencion... Pero hay que recordar que él no conoce de extremos. Cuatro situaciones en las que el detective hace de las suyas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada es mio, si asi fuera, John y Sherlock hubieran aceptado hace muchisimo tiempo que estan locamente enamorados. Todo es de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Connan Doyle.
> 
> Palabras: 4,735
> 
> Advertencia: -

**Complicated**

Un niño. Con costumbres de sociópata, actitudes psicópatas, cerebro de genio y cuerpo de adulto. Eso era Sherlock en su más resumida definición. Aun que, si por John fuera, podría dedicar páginas enteras de su blog a describir una milésima parte de todo lo que es Sherlock Holmes.

Alguna vez intento él mismo ser Sherlock Holmes y analizar a Sherlock Holmes, pero fue como entrar a un cuarto obscuro abarrotado de cosas buscando un alfiler, tan revelador como no intentarlo. Sherlock Holmes era la viva definición de complicado.

Complicado entenderlo.

Complicado sobrellevarlo.

Complicado aguantarlo.

Complicado respirar su mismo aire.

Y más aún era complicado llevar tanto tiempo a su lado.

No era un 'a su lado' literal como la frase lo sugiere. Era un 'a su lado' literal... Complicado.

Complicado era intentar tratar con un Holmes. ¡Qué decir de Mycroft! Si Lestrade tuviese un blog tal vez llevaría también cientos de publicaciones dedicadas únicamente a describir esa extraña manera suya de contonear el paraguas cuando camina o de sostener un cigarrillo con semejante gracia.

John lo mira de nuevo. Absorbe cada diminuto rasgo de su esencia, después de todo, está de vuelta. El sillón de nuevo se hunde bajo su peso, la taza de porcelana color azul otra vez porta en su interior el té de hierbas con 3 cucharadas y media de azúcar. La pared tiene un nuevo balazo, la aldaba de la puerta esta torcida otra vez.

Todo es justo como solía será, y continuará siéndolo, pese a todo, ¿A quién no le gusta vivir con él?

John ríe de su propia idea. Podría hacer una lista tan larga de personas que no soportarían un solo segundo más del necesario cerca del detective.

Sherlock abre los ojos cuando escucha el sonido ahogado y entonces, clava esos fríos y calculadores ojos de un color al cual John aun busca nombre, sobre el rubio.

Parece que en cualquier momento escupirá un '¿Qué?' de mala gana, pero no lo hace. Pareciera que él también absorbe algo del rostro de John (aunque lo ha hecho tantísimas veces que un no consigue comprender por qué es que no puede dejar de hacerlo cada que lo mira) y de nuevo junta las palmas debajo de su barbilla y cierra los ojos.

John sabe que un escandaloso color carmín acaba de apoderarse de toda su cara y prefiere irse de ahí cuanto antes.

Baja la tapa de su laptop con un movimiento rápido, ya podrá seguir escribiendo sobre el caso del sujeto que asesina a sus víctimas con un palillo más tarde.

Se pone de pie y consulta el reloj. De nuevo a perdido media mañana pensando en el alguien que había permanecido sentado a no más de tres metros de él. Debe irse ahora si es que pretende llegar al menos antes de que Sarah se vaya para almorzar. Busca su chaqueta en el pechero, en el respaldo de su silla y debajo de su escritorio. En su habitación no estaba, y tampoco en el baño.

-Sher...

Bufa. Sabe dónde encontrarla, todo está siempre ahí, en el refrigerador o el microondas. Si buscas el camino a la felicidad, Sherlock lo tendrá guardado ahí, probando su resistencia al frio o al calor. Experimentando su duración antes de comenzar el proceso de descomposición.

Y ahí está. Justamente ahí donde debería haber vegetales frescos y deliciosos hay una cebolla vieja, una par de hojas ennegrecidas y su chaqueta.

Ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar, sabe que no obtendrá respuesta. Esta helada, tiesa y apesta a algo podrido. No le queda más remedio que subir a su habitación buscando otra.

-¿La encontraste?- pregunta el menor cuando John pasa por su lado.

Hace mucho aprendió a contar hasta cinco antes de responder a la más mínima interrogación del menor.

-Sí, no puedo imaginar cómo termino en el refrigerador.

Sherlock sonríe. Es como un niño que descubre que su travesura ha tenido tanto éxito, que es su hermano quien está siendo reprendido.

-Iré a trabajar, y pasare donde Rachel más tarde.

Para estas alturas, el moreno de nuevo lo ignora.

John sale del 221-B aun preguntándose por que se toma la molestia de informar a Sherlock de lo que hace, sabe, por la propia boca del detective, que la mitad de las cosas que dice él las filtra y las manda a una trituradora mental donde se deshace de las cosas inútiles y banales que poco vienen a importarle.

 

**1**

_'Es por esto que se lo dices'_

Es lo primero y único que consigue pensar el medico ex-militar cuando pone un pie dentro del apartamento.

Si su boca fuera más grande, tal vez su barbilla hubiese golpeado contra el suelo en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con semejante catástrofe.

-¿Sher... lock?

No está seguro de llamarlo. Da un par de pasos más dentro y cierra la puerta suavemente y aun así, puede escuchar el picaporte caer al piso cuando esta termina de cerrarse.

 _'Si no cierras la boca entraran moscas'_  John puede escuchar la voz del detective en su cabeza.

De haber podido voltear las paredes, John teme que Sherlock lo hubiese hecho.

Solo una cosa permanece intacta. El famoso cráneo, ¡Ah! Y el violín que se ha salvado del torbellino que seguramente se convirtió su dueño, descansando tranquilamente sobre la chimenea. De ahí en fuera no hay un solo objeto, ni siquiera una mota de polvo que continúe como él lo había dejado solo 8 horas antes.

El sofá esta boca abajo, la mesa que antes hacía de comedor de algún modo esta recargada contra la pared. Su escritorio también está volcado sobre un costado y el sillón del detective descansa contra él. Su sofá tampoco está. Está en la cocina, dando la impresión de que ha rodado hasta allá. Libros, plumas, papeles, su portátil, trozos de lo que alguna vez fueron vasos, tazas y platos adornan el suelo y los libreros que aun consiguen mantenerse en pie.

Da otro par de pasos dentro.

El pasillo que conduce hasta la habitación del menor parece campo minado. Lleno de pequeños utensilios; desde el gato que Sherlock compró en esa tienda china en uno de sus primero casos juntos, hasta el llavero que Harry alguna vez le regalo a John por navidad, pasando por relojes de pared, bolas de papel, botellas con cosas tan comunes como shampoo o agua e incluso ese chaleco amarillo fosforescente que le recordaba a los policías de tránsito.

-¿Qué diablos?- balbucea John continuando con su camino.

Llega hasta la puerta. Cerrada igual que siempre. Toma el picaporte y de un tirón la abre.

La habitación no está ni un poco mejor. El buro esta contra el suelo, todo objeto que alguna vez estuvo dentro de los cajones también lo está. Las puertas del armario del menor están abiertas de par en par y la ropa esta fuera, hecha un revoltijo de prendas.

Las cortinas están desgarradas por un lado y arrastran por el suelo. La cama de Sherlock ésta deshecha, las almohadas en el suelo, el cobertor de alguna forma esta sobre el ropero; el colchón fue arrastrado hasta un costado de la cama, cayendo perezosamente por un lado de la base.

-¿Sherlock?- vuelve a llamar pero el moreno no está ahí.

Solo falta un sitio.

Desde la escalera, John puede ver su ropa adornando cada escalón hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Su cama parece haberse salvado, pero no el resto de sus cosas. Sherlock está sentado tranquilamente en la orilla del colchón con la vista clavada en la ventana, como si esperara por algo, pacientemente.

El detective ni se inmuta cuando el rubio aparece en su campo visual.

Contar hasta 5... Mejor hasta diez. Si no le llevase tanto tiempo, John hubiese contado hasta un millón.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste, Sherlock?- exige saber el doctor con esa voz entrecortada que le sale cuando está más molesto.

Sherlock despega la vista de la ventana con parsimonia y luego de un segundo se digna a mirar al rubio.

-¡John! Aquí estas.

Se pone de pie.

_'1, 2, 3, 4... 5'_

-¿Qué... qué hiciste con toda la casa, Sherlock?

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿Qué?- grazna John mandando al diablo su intento de pensar en números.

-Desperté y no estabas. Te busque en el apartamento.

Sherlock lo está mirando tan fijamente, que John sabe que a estas alturas el detective ya sabe exactamente en qué calle, cómo, por qué y a qué hora el doctor tropezó hasta casi besar el suelo.

-Te dije...- tiene que respirar profundo, demasiado, para no gritar -Que iba a trabajar.

-No estabas - repitió Sherlock. Para estas alturas ya está en la puerta.

Da un paso afuera, John da la conversación por finalizada, pero el detective termina volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-Creí...- John puede notar que se detiene un segundo, cierra los ojos y respira profundo -Que era Rachel... No Karime.

 _'Creí que no me estabas escuchando'_ Es lo primero y único que el doctor piensa.

Aprieta los ojos. Tiene que recurrir a contar, de nuevo.

Cuando enfoca la puerta otra vez, Sherlock ya se largó.

-¡John!

Sherlock lo llama 5 minutos después desde la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres, Sherlock?

John aparece en la puerta al primer llamado del menor.  _¡Bendita sea su infinita paciencia!_

-Alguien tiene que limpiar este desastre.

-Y no vas a ser tu- bufa el mayor.

Sherlock lo mira desde el sillón, se toma su tiempo para responder algo.

-Mañana, a las cuatro, puedes decirle a Karime que cambie de perfume. El suyo no va contigo.

A las cuatro. John sabe que es una pérdida de tiempo detenerse a preguntar cómo es que Sherlock sabe que saldrá con ella. No ha terminado de decidir que responder cuando la puerta de la habitación del menor se cierra de un portazo.

Si John no conociera a Sherlock (Si es que de alguna forma lo hace) podría pensar que esta celoso.

Suelta un bufido. Ideas idiotas y luego la suya.

 

**2**

-¡Sherlock! Voy a salir.

John lo mira desde la puerta, pero como era de esperarse no obtiene ni una mirada de parte del menor.

Cuando sale, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la deseada, una sonrisa acaba de instalarse en el rostro del detective.

Sabe que le gustan los tulipanes, así que a las 7:15 en punto, John sale del apartamento en busca de una florería, con dirección a casa de la mujer de cabellos castaños y figura delgada que conoció hace un par de días en una cafetería.

-¡John!- pone esa sonrisa tonta que Sherlock seguramente aborrecería. -¡Gracias!

Se lleva las dichosas flores a la nariz. Fatal error.

Lo único que se escucha es un sordo ¡Boom!

John ahoga un grito, la mujer cae al piso. Hay pétalos chamuscados por todo el suelo y revueltos entre su cabello ahora ennegrecido.

La ayuda a ponerse el pie. El aire ha comenzado a oler a algo quemado.

* * *

 

-¿Sherlock...?

Lestrade lleva media hora explicando un caso que claramente el detective está ignorando.

Sherlock mira la hora en su celular.

_'7 segundos'_

El momento justo en que muere el último segundo Sherlock casi puede escuchar los tulipanes explotar.

Está riendo... O algo muy parecido a eso.

Lestrade está con la boca hasta el piso. Gregory quiere preguntar qué diablos, pero Sherlock ya está hablando por teléfono.

* * *

 

John le está ayudando a sentarse a la chica cuando siente su teléfono vibrar.

-¡John! Tenemos un caso- exclama el detective al otro lado del teléfono, ni siquiera dándole tiempo de hablar.

-Sherlock estoy ocupado.

-No, no lo estas.

-Sherlock...- intenta hablar mientras busca una manera de limpiar toda la ceniza de la cara de la mujer.

-Estas libre en tres, dos...

-¡Estoy bien!- exclama la mujer alejando a John de un manotazo.

Cuando Sherlock dice uno en el teléfono, ella lo está empujando hasta la puerta.

-¡Vete!

La puerta se cierra con tanta fuerza, que casi le da en la nariz.

-Te veo en 12 minutos en Scotland Yard.

John tiene que apretarse el puente de la nariz para no gritarle una injuria a su amigo antes de colgar.

El aire alrededor de la casa huele a plástico quemado, justo como esa vez en que Sherlock quemo media cocina con uno de sus experimentos.

-Sherlock...- bufa John, comenzando a caminar por la calle, buscando un taxi.

Cuando John aparece en Scotland Yard, Sherlock apenas si lo mira. Ignora completamente su presencia y luego de recibir la información correspondiente al caso, se larga. Dejando a Lestrade y John solos sin molestarse en despedirse.

 _'Es una persona complicada'_  se repite John una y otra vez de camino a casa.

Cuando John llega al 221-B Sherlock está sentado muy cómodo en su sillón, afinando su violín.

-¡Oh! ¡John!- en detective clava la mirada en el médico -Pensé que volverías hasta tarde.

John le lanza una mirada asesina.

-¿Dijiste que estarías con Jennifer, no?

John debe contener las fuertes ganas de lanzarle directo a la cara el juego de llaves que trae en las manos.

-¿Le gustaron las flores, John?

 

**3**

Lo llama por cuarta vez, no es posible que no lo escuche. A estas altura todo Londres sabe que necesita un bolígrafo y su celular.

-¡Hamish Watson!

Sabe cuánto odia ese nombre, si está decidiendo ignorarlo, ya saldrá pasa reclamarle por llamarlo así.

Pero no lo hace.

Perdiendo la nula paciencia que el detective posee, termina por verse obligado a salir de su palacio mental.

Con solo un parpadeo le basta para saber que John no está ni ha estado en casa desde hace un buen rato.

-Gabriel...- se queja en un bufido.  _'Estúpido Lestrade'_

Termina por meter él la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para obtener su celular. Marca tres veces a Lestrade, 17 a John, ninguno responde.

-Bien...- se pone de pie, con el abrigo y bufanda puestos y sale del apartamento.  _'Tú lo buscaste, John'_

Con una llamada a su hermano es más que suficiente.

Aún no ha llegado a la esquina de la calle Baker y el automóvil negro de ventanillas blindadas ya lo está esperando.

-Sherlock...- Saluda Mycroft con el paraguas entre las manos.

El día había sido bastante pesado, Sarah se había negado a salir con él esa tarde y la última chica, la de las flores explosivas, no quería ni recordar el nombre del rubio. No la culpaba.

John había salido temprano de la clínica aquel día, y no le apetecía volver al apartamento tan pronto. Llevaban dos días seguidos que Sherlock no salía ni a preguntar por cigarrillos, comenzó a pensar que el menor buscaba morir de inanición, pero ya se encargaría él esa misma noche de hacerlo comer cualquier cosa.

Lestrade lo llamo 15 minutos después que el dejo la clínica.

Con un Mycroft ocupado y las mismas ganas de volver a casa que John, ambos terminan por acordar verse en un bar cercano. Y bueno, aquí los tienen.

La música es buena así como la cerveza y la mesera que atiende la mesa siete y que no deja de tontear con John.

Ambos se ríen bastante. Lestrade se ríe como un loco contándole a John una divertida historia de cómo encontró a Donovan y Anderson en la oficina de la primera en una situación nada cómoda. John no puede evitar reír también.

La música es tan fuerte, que ninguno de los dos ha llegado a enterarse de la infinidad de veces que sus respectivos teléfonos han sonado hasta cansarse.

John ha perdido la noción del tiempo pero, por el cielo oscurecido que se ve en una de las ventanas, comienza a creer que debería volver a casa, tal vez Sherlock se haya dignado a salir de su habitación y quiera comer algo, cualquier cosa.

Lestrade está aún bastante divertido, hablando sobre quien sabe que tantas cosas, cuando llama al ex miliar para mostrarle algo que tiene en las manos.

Justo esta John inclinado sobre el hombro del inspector para ver algo que este le muestra en su billetera, cuando ambos Holmes aparecen en la puerta.

La punta de un paraguas negro cae sobre la barra, justo en medio de ambos. John se aleja de Greg.

-Dr. Watson, Detective Inspector- Mycroft observa a ambos con ojos calculadores. La mínima borrachera que ambos podían tener, baja de golpe.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- inquiere John. Más específicamente habla con Sherlock.

-Llame a Mycroft, le dije que estabas durmiendo en un motel de mala muerte con Lestrade, en exactamente 4,7 segundos obtuvo la localización precisa de ambos, y nos trajo hasta aquí.

 _¡Bendita media luz!_  La cara de John y Greg está apunto de arder.

-¿Qué quieres, Sherlock?- pregunta John, despacio. La cuenta del uno al cinco acaba de extenderse hasta el 30.

-Una pluma, necesito que me pases una pluma y no sé cómo pretendes hacerlo si no estás en casa.

John a estas alturas ya está masajeándose las sienes.

-Inspector Lestrade, si le importa que nos retiremos - interrumpe Mycroft.

Greg se pone de pie a prisa, apurando su último trago de cerveza. Mycroft aguarda con fingida paciencia, balanceando el paraguas entre sus manos.

-Dr. Watson, Sherlock- se despide el mayor.

-Adiós, John- Lestrade se apresura detrás de Mycroft.

Nadie parce notar las manos del inspector y el gobierno británico, que se rozan con sutileza a cada paso que dan hasta la puerta.

-Ahora, John, necesito que me pases esa pluma- habla Sherlock de nuevo. Sin importarle que John aun intenta terminar con su trago, lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y tira de él, fuera del establecimiento.

 _'Solo es un poco complicado'_  se repite John mientras se deja subir a un taxi por el menor.

 

**4**

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, pero Sherlock no conoce de verse vencido. Y tampoco conoce de la cosa llamada extremos. Apenas si tiene una diminuta percepción de lo que son emociones, y no parece darse cuenta de lo que es lastimar a una persona.

Solo con John funciona.

Pero no esta vez, porque de alguna forma, para la retorcida mente de Sherlock, John tiene la culpa de lo que él está a punto de hacer.

Sherlock sabe que John volvió con Sarah, hace exactamente 9 noches llego a casa de madrugada, apestando al dichoso perfume de la mujer esa, que el detective le pudo oler desde la escalera.

Sherlock no come, es aburrido, estúpido e incensario, además de que lo obliga a gastar tiempo y energías que bien puede utilizar en cosas mucho más productivas, sin embargo sabe que al final del día, con o sin ganas, John se colara en su habitación y no se moverá de ahí hasta verlo comerse al menos la mitad de la comida recalentada que le ha llevado como cena.

-¡Sherlock! Hay algo de comida en el refrigerador, debes comer algo- grita antes de tomar las llaves, chaqueta y celular (en ese orden) y largarse del apartamento.

Y entonces no aparece hasta muchas horas más tarde, cuando el sol del día siguiente ya está más que brillante. Como es de esperarse, Sherlock no ha tocado la comida, ni se ha movido de su habitación. Si John corre con mucha suerte, puede escucharlo tocando alguna triste melodía con el violín.

Justamente la mañana anterior a este preciso momento, John se ha ido a trabajar, y un día después, a las 3:47 en punto de la tarde, el medico aun no figura por ninguna parte.

No contesta el teléfono, no lee los mensajes de nadie y no ha escuchado los 26 mensajes que el detective le ha dejado en la contestadora.

Sherlock aun escucha la risa de su hermano en su cabeza, cuando esa mañana termino por llamarle por teléfono con una ligerísima nota de pánico en la voz.

-Está ocupado, Sherlock- ha respondido antes de reír con sorna. Sherlock ha colgado lanzado el móvil contra la pared.

_¿Ocupado John para Sherlock? No..._

Ahora Sherlock está en la azotea del mismísimo St Barts, sentado en la orilla, con las piernas colgando al vacío y una pistola apuntando directamente al pecho de un desquiciado Lestrade. ¡Si su hermano estuviese ahí, ya le habría volado la cabeza sin ninguna clase de miramientos! Todo fuera por el DI.

-Sherlock...- balbucea el inspector.

Anderson intenta dar un paso. El detective consultor apunta la pistola directo a su cabeza. El forense retrocede cuarto.

El arma vuelve a Lestrade.

-Baja de ahí...- casi suplica el hombre canoso.

-No veo a John.

-Sherlock...- lo llama Molly que también intenta dar un paso.

Pero a ella no va a apuntarla. Lestrade aprovecha el microsegundo de distracción y da dos pasos más, Anderson también e incluso Donovan.

Sherlock lleva el arma directo a su propia cabeza. Todos se detienen en seco.

-¿Donde esta John?

El dedo está en el gatillo.

Todos han empezado a marcar números y mandar mensajes.

-¡Myc!- exclama Lestrade, carraspea -Mycroft, por favor haz que...- del otro lado del teléfono el Holmes lo interrumpe. La vida parece volver al cuerpo de Lestrade. -¡Gracias!- chilla.

Mira a Sherlock.

-Ya está aquí.

-¿Donde?- Sherlock se inclina ligeramente, buscándolo en algún punto de la calle, todos ahogan un grito.

* * *

 

John esta justamente preparando el almuerzo. Sarah hace algo en su habitación. El televisor esta encendido en algún canal al azar y el aire entra suavemente por la ventana. El ex militar no puede evitar sentir una sensación extraña ante tanta tranquilidad. No es una sensación que le guste.

Después de un rato, cuando Sarah ha comenzado a poner la mesa y él intenta abrir una botella de vino su celular suena, al tiempo que el de Sara y el timbre de la casa.

-Dr. Watson, Sherlock hace un berrinche... otra vez- habla un fastidiado Mycroft Holmes al otro lado del teléfono, para enseguida colgar, sin dar tiempo a replicas.

Cuando Sara abre la puerta, hay un hombre esperando fuera.

-Sr. Watson.

John mira a Sarah intentando buscar una excusa.

-Voy contigo- replica la mujer tomando su bolso.

Casi la asesina una banda de traficantes chinos en su primera cita con el rubio,  _¿Que más le puede pasar?_

John sabe a dónde lo llevan en cuanto el auto se desvía de la amplia avenida que lo conduciría a Baker Street y se adentra en una más pequeña. El St. Barts.

¿Mycroft dijo berrinche? ¿O Sherlock está herido?

Baja del auto con tanta prisa, que cierra la puerta justo en la cara de la mujer.

Balbucea una disculpa pero ni siquiera la está mirando. Esta por cursar la calle directo a las puertas del hospital, pero algo lo hace mirar hacia arriba. Levanta la vista.

Tiene ese sueño recurrente, después de casi 4 años, a pesar del regreso triunfal del detective y de la nueva normalidad en su vida (si es que podemos llamarme así) el sueño continúa. Sherlock está cayendo desde el techo y él no puede hacer nada. La tumbas esta frente a sus ojos, con el nombre de su mejor amigo en letras doradas. Sherlock muerto, en el suelo. Hay sangre.

Sherlock se suicidó.

Sabe que Sherlock lo ha escuchado quejarse por la noche. Una vez incluso despertó gritando, pero no hay manera de evitarlo, no cuando aún vive con el miedo de que eso que el menor hizo suceda de nuevo y esta vez, no haya un colchón inflable ni un análisis concienzudo de cada diminuta posibilidad, no haya un truco bajo la manga ni una red de vagabundo que oculte lo que trama, sino que simplemente suceda.

Y ahí está. El sueño que se vuelve verdad. Sherlock caerá del edificio en cualquier segundo.

Cae de rodillas en el frio pavimento, Sara intenta levantarlo. John ni siquiera recuerda que hace ella ahí.

No está pasando, no otra vez. Es como ver a Sherlock muriendo. Desangrándose, y John se desangra con él.

El doctor toma aire profundo, no se quedara ahí viendo, no de nuevo. Se levanta. Cruza la calle sin importarle que un automóvil casi lo arrolla y sigue su camino, ignorando el sonido de los tacones de Sarah detrás suyo.

No tiene ganas, ni paciencia, ni fuerza de voluntad para esperar el elevador. A la velocidad de la luz elimina la distancia que lo separa de la azotea, subiendo de dos en dos por la escalera. Perdió a Sarah apenas en el segundo piso.

Todo Scotland Yard esta en esa azotea. Molly también está ahí, incluso Tom.

John se acerca corriendo. Busca desesperadamente los ojos del detective. Y se miran. Esos ojos de color sin nombre, que John no puede dejar de recordar como lucen sin vida.

Algo se le revuelve en el estómago.

Sherlock sonríe con toda naturalidad.

Sin ninguna dificultad. Se levanta en la seguridad de la azotea, y comienza a acercarse al doctor.

-¡Dame eso!- exclamo Lestrade arrebatándole el arma.

John parece al borde de un ataque de asma.

Justo cuando no los separa más de dos metros, Sarah también aparece.

Sherlock termina de acercarse.

-Tú...-escupe John con voz grave, como si le faltara el aire.

Sherlock está sonriendo. Eso hasta que un buen derechazo en la mejilla le voltea la cara.

**_"Somebody loves you. If I had to punch that face, I avoided your teeth and nose too"_ **

Hay algo similar al rastro de una lágrima en el rostro de John.

-Eres un... Idiota.

-John...

-¡No! No hay excusas, como te atreves a hacer algo... ¡Algo así!

Sherlock vuelve a abrir la boca, pero John lo corta.

-No sé qué es lo que tú piensas, pero no puedo soportar que...

-John...

-¿¡Qué!?- exclama el otro perdiendo los estribos.

-No estabas en casa- se excusa el menor con esos estúpidos ojos de perrito que consiguen que el mal genio del doctor descienda en picada. John esta por replicar, pero Sherlock es ahora quien lo interrumpe.

-Ni tampoco en el consultorio. Y no me respondías el teléfono...

-Sherlock...

-Estaba en casa, conmigo. Está bien- interviene Sarah acercándose un par de pasos.

La mitad de Scotland Yard, que parecía apunto de ganar una buena suma forjada durante años en apuestas referidas única y exclusivamente a ese par, le lanza una mirada asesina a la mujer.

(Anderson ve a Donovan con tal cara de triunfo. A estas alturas el forense está seguro de que todo el salario de la sargento va directo a su bolsillo. Lestrade está que se come las uñas, Mycroft tiene una importante apuesta que pagar con él).

La otra mitad, que lo único que quiere es enterarse si al fin va a pasar lo que tiene que pasar, también la mira con odio.

Pero con la mirada asesina que Sherlock acaba de lanzarle, a la pobre mujer le basta y le sobra.

-Te fuiste con...- le regala otra dura mirada a la mujer. El rubio agradece internamente que el detective se contenga de hacer escuchar lo que piensa de Sarah - Y yo necesitaba otra pluma, John.

-¡Tú y tu maldita pluma!- exclama el médico sacándose del bolsillo la misma pluma que él utiliza para firmar recetas y entregándosela.

Sherlock ríe, el mayor también lo hace.

-Eres un idiota...- bufa John.

Sherlock sonríe aún más ampliamente, solo para John.

-Y los celos no van contigo.

-¿Ce...? ¿Qué?- Sherlock lo mira sin entender. John casi puede ver el fugaz cerebro del detective trabajando engrane a engrane buscando una respuesta a eso.

-No es la primera vez que haces... Esto.

-Quería una pluma, y tú no estabas en casa- se excusa Sherlock.

John rueda los ojos.

-Ven acá- susurra.

Lo toma por las solapas del abrigo y busca sus labios con los suyos. A Sherlock lo toma tan de sorpresa, que no hace más que abrir los ojos.

Pero termina por cerrarlos y sus manos no hacen más que buscar cualquier parte del cuerpo del doctor a la que aferrarse. John se siente atrapado entre sus brazos, y eso le gusta.

Podría pasar toda la vida ahí, sin moverse un centímetro. Pero el estúpido cuerpo de ambos termina reclamando algo tan estúpido y aburrido como el oxígeno.

Sherlock aprovecha esa micro segundo para mirar a John, frio y calculador como lo es con todo lo que está analizando. Pero entonces él mismo quien vuelve a inclinarse unos centímetros sobre el médico, buscando con ansias sus labios.

Sarah debe de ir ya por la puerta del hospital, tal vez incluso sobre la acera buscando un taxi para volver a casa.

Sherlock ríe de la idea. John siente la sonrisa contra sus labios.

_'Si, Sherlock es complicado'_

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Gusto? ¿No gusto?  
> Es mi primer fic en este fandom :)
> 
> Un beso  
> Feer :3


End file.
